Exaggerated Truths
by ixshootxyouxrun2590
Summary: Kohona is in a time of relative peace. Yamanaka Ino is in a time of relative peace. Well, that is once she finishes the stupid laundry and finally gets that promotion. But now that's all going to change...He is back.


_Kohona is in a time of relative peace_. _Yamanaka Ino is in a time of relative peace. Well, that is once she finishes the stupid laundry and finally gets that promotion_. _But that's going to change...He is back._

Hey All! Welcome to my story, Exaggerated Truths. This _will_ be an M rated fic, but I'll be putting warnings before any lemon just in case there are people not into that.

Main Pairing: Sasuke U. x Ino Y.

Side Pairings: NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari and whatever fits my fancy.

I don't really have this story planned out at all- so we'll see where my muse takes us hm?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not the Naruto universe. If I did... Ino would kick serious but way more often.

* * *

**Exaggerated Truths **by ixshootxyouxrun2590

Chapter 1

The wind blew slightly and small clouds of dust danced along the bustling streets of the market. Another sunny, beautiful summer day in the Hidden Village of the Leaves. It was Ino's day off from working under her sensei, Ibiki, in the Interrogation and Torture Department, and she was not pleased to be using that time hanging up wet laundry.

"Just take it to the roof, dear, the sheets are already drying up there." Her father commented, choosing to ignore the small scowl that was on Ino's face.

"Super. Will do, Pops." Ino lifted the large basket and proceeded to the roof, internally steaming.

_This was her day off! Ugh. Chores are so not my thing. Ibiki has been breathing down my neck all week, something is definitely up with him. Maybe when Anko gets back I'll finally be promoted? Ha, yea right. Promoted to head-laundress…what a joke! Talk about troublesome. _

Ino's mood brightened considerably however, as she stepped out onto the roof and into the sun and sweet summer breeze. She looked out at her beautiful village with pride. Yamanaka Ino was currently 3 months into being a Jounin, and at 17 was Ibiki's youngest apprentice ever. _And still doing her father's laundry._ Ino was not going to let that go easily, just like in all things. A shadow to her left make her tear away her eyes from the view of the Hokage tower.

"Shika! What a surprise, I haven't seen you awake in broad daylight in ages!" Ino lightly teased. Nara Shikamaru frowned, but Ino could see in his eyes that he was happy to see her as well.

"Ino."

His tone was more serious than she expected, but shrugged it off. She had known him too long, and if something had been seriously wrong with him she would have noticed right away. She grabbed another wet towel and began pinning it to the line.

"So, Shika, what's up? I mean I know of course you've missed me," he smirked and rolled his eyes at this, "but shouldn't you be out strategizing? Or have you already gotten in a fight with Temari? I head an ambassador from Suna came in yesterday. You should just apologize." She stated bluntly.

"Ino-"

"Or even better, help me with this laundry and then after we'll go pick out a bouquet from downstairs!" Ino smiled at her own brilliant idea, and turned to Shikamaru ready to pester- I mean convince- him further but her smile faltered when she saw his intense gaze. He was, what…? Unsure? Scared? It unnerved her- if he was nervous then it was something to be really worried about. The Nara's were known for their ability keep calm and collected in any situation.

"Shika..?" She let the question trail off. He hesitated, sighed, and grimaced. Ino knew exactly what he was thinking, even without her family jutsu. _Troublesome._

"Ino… He's back."

She paused in her minstrations, and raised a delicate brow, confused eyes searching his. Then relief washed over her and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ohh! Well, jeez Shika. You could have just said so! I mean honestly!" He looked quite taken aback and almost stumbled. His jaw dropped and he could only let out a surprised "Ehhh?!" Ino seemed to take no notice and was smiling once again as she grabbed a damp pillow case and continued,

"It's a wonder Chouji came back so early! Wasn't his mission supposed to take 3 more months? Wow… the food must have been really bad there huh? Well, if I ever get done with this stupid laundry we'll go to BBQ later, just the three of us! Oh, but you can of course bring Temari too… duh. Won't that be nice? Wait…why are you here and not him?" Suddenly worry took hold of her and she remembered the scared eyes from before. "Is he alright?! Is he wounded?!" She yelled, panic slowly rising.

"Chouji's is fine Ino, stop screaming!" Shikamaru said, "He's still in Cloud country. He's making good time yet it will still be a while. That's not why I'm here." His voice got quieter but his tone was determined. She waited, clutching an old quilt.

"Ino," he sighed, the nervousness detectable again. "_He_ is back."

At the same moment her jaw dropped, she felt her hands lose grip on the quilt, and all she could hear was her heart pounding.

_Sasuke…_


End file.
